Maria's Memory
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Shadow fells like he has a hole in his heart that needs to be filled from remembering Maria so much but Sonic and Tails may have a way of fixing the problem. ShadowXMaria. Oneshot.


_**I do not own Sonic or anything in this story, and I have to admit that I am not the best person to get Shadow personality right so if I am bad just tell me how to improve so next time I can to better.**_

**Maria's Memory**

Shadow had been back now for quite some time but he felt incomplete now that he had finally recovered his memory. He felt like without one thing he just had a giant hole in himself and he knew what that hole was. I was Maria. He had done his wish for her but he wished she could have done a wish for him.

One day Shadow was just doing whatever he usually does until he saw Sonic speeding by so Shadow starts to ran as fast as he could and soon caught up and Sonic then said "Want to race?" Shadow just said in response "You won't even get the chance to beat me," and then they both ran towards Tails house. As usual Sonic won but when they got there Tails was outside waiting for them. Tails then said "Good, Shadow is here." "What am I here for?" and then Sonic said "Tails has something to show you." "So what is it?" "Well, everybody has noticed how sad you are over now having your memory but nobody knew why until we remembered the one thing you could never forger." "Maria." Shadow said in response and then Tails continued saying "so after months of work I have made a machine that could fix your problem." "What is it?" "A Time Machine, but Shadow if you choose to use it you will only have an hour to use it, so Shadow if you do not return in that hour you will never return." "So, you are saying that you built a Time Machine but if I do not return in an hour then I will never return." "Yes." "I will have to think about this."

Shadow just walked around like usual but he was thinking about if he should do it or not. He said to himself "I really want to see Maria again but, she is already gone and I have no idea how I could effect the world. But, Maria, I just want to see her again so I will think about it when I get there." So Shadow decided tomorrow he would go the next day.

The next day, Shadow walked to Tails's house and said he was going to do it. Tails started to warm up the machine and then said "It will be a few minutes till it is ready." Shadow then sat down and thought so more what his decision would be. So it was time for Shadow to use the machine. Tails then gave Shadow two watch then said "These watches will tell you when you can't come back and the button here will send you back and this watch is for Maria." Shadow nodded and then hopped in one of the capsules that Tails had hooked up to the machine and then Tails pushed some button and finally with a bright light Shadow was gone through the time stream."

The next thing Shadow new was he was inside the ARK looking at Professor Gerald Robotnik and his fellow scientist working on something that seemed to look like him. Shadow thought to himself but wondered why he didn't remember this at all. But he was interrupted by some G.U.N officers saying that they all had to get out of here. Shadow then Chaos Controlled out of the room without anybody seeing him and then he was in the hallway and hid somewhere he wouldn't be seen and after a while he saw himself and Maria running away from some G.U.N patrollers. The G.U.N officers were shooting at them but were dodging everything until he saw Maria block the other him. Shadow was shocked, Maria was hurt but she was trying to ignore it and then he saw him and Maria run into the laboratory and Shadow quickly ran in and then locked the door behind him and then hid behind some science supplies and he saw Maria closing himself in a capsule with her saying "Shadow, I beg of you, for a better future," "Maria!" Shadow heard himself say, and then heard Maria say "for all those people that live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow I know you can do it. That is the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow then noticed that it had been 55 minutes on his watch he had to decide now or not but he just crushed the second watch in his hand and then pressed the button the one watch that Tails had gave for him and then a bright light was given off from him and then he was gone.

When Shadow came back he saw Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Rouge there waiting to see Maria but was surprised not to see her and then they asked Shadow what happened but Shadow said "I decided not to let Maria come back." And then Shadow just ran off.

Shadow soon was on the ARK, seeing that it was quiet. Shadow then said "Maria, thank you and if you can hear me now, I will always remember you. Just then Shadow felt like the hole inside him had been filled because somehow he felt like Maria was right next him.

_**I created this story because I own Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and well when I saw the last story it was just so sad and if I forgot something that you thought is important for what Maria says, just tell me.**_


End file.
